shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vice-Admiral Maelstrom
"I prefer to work alone" - Liberator Introduction Silvers D. Arcadian '(シルバーズ・D. アルカディア語 ''Shirubāsu Arukadian), who was once nicknamed 'Liberator '(解放者 Kaihō-sha) or better yet known in the navy as '''Vice-Admiral Maelstrom '''is currently a Vice-Admiral in the Navy Headquarters. He is the son of the Right Hand of the Pirate King, "Dark King" Silvers Rayleigh, and the yet to be revealed mother who has the initial of D. History Childhood Arcadian has been training since he was six years old, he has been taught by his Father and Monkey D. Garp in the Island of Rusukaina. Garp taught him how to fight with the help of Martial arts as well as basics and advance techniques of Rokushiki. His Father taught him Haki, he can control all three types of Haki namely: '''Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki '''and '''Haoshoku Haki. Arcadian has also been taught swordsmanship from Dracule Mihawk, who visits the island from time to time. Bounty Hunter Arc Arcadian finished his training at 17 years old, and following the advice of Garp and Rayleigh, he left the island of Rusukaina to gain fighting experience. He soared high and low in the First-half of the Grand Line and became known as a Bounty Hunter, minding the words of Garp that if he ever committed a crime and became a Pirate, he will arrest Arcadian without a second thought. The Navy gave him the nickname of Liberator, because he always free the prisoners of the Pirates he arrested. Midway between his journey, Arcadian found the user of Gutsu-Gutsu no Mi, to whom he ordered to make him a Katana with the strongest materials there is. Arcadian also found the Devil Fruit Akuma-Akuma no Mi (悪魔 - 悪魔の実) and ate it. Devil Fruit Training Arc Although only having half-a-year to practice and figure out the Akuma-Akuma no Mi, Arcadian still managed to perfect his mastery over this Devil Fruit. However, not once did Arcadian used his Devil Fruit Powers while battling and arresting Pirates in the Grand Line, therefore no one knowing he was a Devil Fruit user. Navy Recruitment Arc Arcadian finished being a Bounty Hunter after one-full year when he became of age. Arcadian at 18 years old, who now has fighting experience has been invited by Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp to join the Navy. Arcadian told him about his Devil fruit, and Garp was impressed and told Arcadian that he will be a valuable asset to the Navy. Rayleigh didn't have any problems concerning the plans of his child and he lets Arcadian be part of the Navy. Ranking Exam Arc Arriving at Navy Headquarters, Garp introduced Arcadian to Captain Koby, Garp asked Koby about what rank should Arcadian be; Koby took a wild guess that Arcadian will be Commander at first and might go up in ranks slowly. Garp laughed over this and head over to the Exam area. The exam, to be brief, was having a spar with Vice-Admiral Smoker. After 30 minutes, whatever the result may be, it will determine Arcadian's rank in the Navy. To add up the severity, Fleet Admiral Akainu was spectating the match, and will be the one to judge his Navy rank. Arcadian easily beated Vice-Admiral Smoker in a 5 minute match, Fleet Admiral Akainu and the other spectators we're impressed. This is where Garp revealed that Arcadian's true strength is actually at the very top of the Vice-Admiral's, he might even be at par (equal) with an Admiral. Fleet Admiral Akainu immediately promoted Arcadian to Vice-Admiral and placed him under the care of Admiral Kizaru. Blackbeard Hunt Arc Arcadian became a well-known Vice-Admiral and easily gained the new name of Vice-Admiral Maelstrom,''' '''his power just befitting the name Maelstrom. He then decided to capture one of the Yonko (Four Emperor), Marshall D. Teach. He asked for permission from Admiral Kizaru, who then approves. Arcadian teamed up with Vice-Admiral Smoker and recruited Rear-Admiral Hina and Captain Koby. Until now, he is still pursuing the treacherous Blackbeard ~